Contrast
by Mishasgirly
Summary: Sam is popular, Cas is not. What happens when they meet? Well Cas wishes Gabriel was in a car accident and Sam feels like the prince in Cinderella.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This fanfiction is off the prompt Slutforsastiel wrote for me on Instagram. So definitely go and follow them if you like all things Sam/Cas! They were the first other Sastiel shipper I ever spoke to :)**

 **Anyway this story is a GAY relationship so if you're homophobic please just go away and don't message me or leave anon reviews. Also this will be multi chapter, but short chapters, as I have so much I want to write and there will be view changes etc but hopefully it will be done by the end of the week.**

 **Warnings: Maybe bad language, No smut but lots of kissing**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural but this story IS mine.**

 **HIGHSCHOOL AU- Well I'm basing it off a UK sixth form (4 subjects ages 16-18)**

If Castiel Novak, a boy who, although a bitter, cynical git sometimes, was usually rather polite and approachable albeit Introverted, had known today would be the day that changed his life maybe he wouldn't have been so rude towards Gabriel, with obscene language, gestures and a good deal of threats, when he awoke him with a bucket of ice water after Castiel hit snooze on the alarm three times! Maybe he wouldn't have proceeded to beg Gabriel for the day off school because he was going to "Puke so hard" he'll "Create a black hole and fill it before it can swallow the earth". And maybe he would have eaten a bit more toast, and bought some breath mints.

"Okay for your homework I want you to attempt to re write a scene from your favourite book- and yes Bella, I want it in Latin- this is a Latin class." There was a collective groan but Castiel wasn't bothered, he could re write his entire favourite book, Pet Semetary- Stephen King, in his sleep. He had done it repeatedly over the years. He was fluent in Latin, his Dad had taught him from the age of 4 until he died, when Cas was 13. He was 17 now. Packing up his bag he was heading out the door when his stomach lurched and he emptied it's entire contents over the floor.

10 Minutes later Castiel was seated in the nurses office waiting for Gabriel to come and get him.'Pretty girl by Maggie Lindermann' blaring in his ears, he wouldn't be surprised if it was audible outside his head phones. 'Stupid fucking toast , that Bas-' but Castiel's train of thought stopped dead as a giant walked into the room. Okay so maybe giant wasn't the right word, a tall, broad shouldered boy with thick biceps that you couldn't get 2 hands around, and hair that Cas would just love to run his hands through. 'Wait. Where did that come from.' While Castiel had been thinking the boy had walked into the room and taken the chair opposite him. The nurses voice cut through his thoughts. "Alright Love, Your brother is on his way from London, he'll be here in about an hour."

"Thanks Miss."

"No problem Sam."

Castiel's blood ran cold, this was Sam freaking Winchester, only the most popular kid in the whole school, mostly because everyone knew his brother Dean and his Mentally ill father who had been locked up for years after claiming demons killed his wife. However even knowing this Castiel couldn't help thinking how cute Sam was. 'He would never be interested in someone like me...' Even with this though with shy eyes Cas turned to Sam.

"H...h...hi?" It came out as a stuttered question and Cas had never wanted to whack his head off a wall more. Sam turned to look at him, almost seeming to study him.

"Hey, whats up? I'm Sam." Sam held out his hand and Castiel took it. Castiel went to reply but he never got a chance as the nurse walked in.

"Your brother is here Sweet."

Stupid fucking Gabriel always ruining everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It's 2:15 am and I am awake writing this so please excuse and spelling/grammar mistakes , I'm writing it as it pops into my head.**

 **Warnings: Bad language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN but I own this story.**

 _An hour later when Dean picks Sam up. Sam POV_

"He was so cute, short but no overly so, hair that he has obviously ran his hand through many times today, oh how I wished that could have been my hands De."

Sam Winchester had been pacing the floor of their living room since they got home at 12, it was not 130 and Dean was starting to worry that Sam would wear a whole in the threadbare carpet that covered the living room of their small apartment.

"You know." Began Dean, finally communicating in a way that wasn't a nod or grunt. "I thought you were ill, isn't that why I picked you up? Don't tell me I dropped my job and came all the way here because you're a little love sick?"

"What?" asked Sam distracted.

"Sam!" this seemed to jar Sam from his thoughts

"Right, no, I was sick in Chemistry"

"I'll bet." Dean muttered snorting "Why couldn't you take intresting subjects?"

"You didn't even complete Sixth form so you can shut up."

"Yeah but Chemistry, French, Maths and Physics, your a proper little nerd."

"Shut it jerk."

"Bitch."

That had seemed to put an end to that conversation.

In fact the conversation was dropped for several hours until Sam and Dean were in the car on the way back from a 20 minute drive to get Chicken Donners, because lets face it, you cant beat a Chicken Donner.

"So this boy" began Dean "What was his name?"

"It was uh..." the colour drained out of his face "DEAN!" yelled Sam

If it wasn't for Dean's driving skills they would have driven into a tree

"What!?"

"His name, I never found out his name."

"Well is there anything you remember, anything that stands out?"

"Well... there was one thing..."

"Yeah..."

"He was listening to a song... I didn't recognise it"

"It wasn't an 80s classical piece then?" Dean received a bitch face. "Sorry go on how did it go?"

"Err I'm a number, a hater and a lover... no thats not right... err I'm not a title?"

"I'm more than just a number, I'm a hater, I'm a lover?"

"YEAH!"

"Well I gotta ask you Sammy you sure that was a guy? That song is called 'Pretty girl'"

"Yeah im sure."

"Well im afraid to tell you that information is useless... you're in a Cinderella situation."

There was silence then

"How did you know that song Dean?"

"Shut up" 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I had hoped to have this chapter up ages ago but I fell asleep after I went shopping so I didn't get it written. I would like to appologise now for any spelling mistakes, my Spell Check is glitching so I had to turn it off. I don't know il I will update again today.**

 **Warning: Bad language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the class A drug known as Supernatural. I am just a lousy delear.**

 _Castiel's point of view._

By the time Castiel got back home to his bed he had been sick several more times, but all he could think about is how Sam Wichester's hand felt in his own. "You're awful quiet, even for a sick person. You are freaking Chicken noodle soup without complaining about the noodles. What's up kiddo?" Gabriel looked concerned, and if Gabriel was concerned then there was a problem.

"It's nothing Gabe, probably just a stomach bug, i'll be fine!"

Gabriel looked at him, studying his face, I swear the way he looked at you, you would think he was reading your mind. "I don't believe you." Statted Gabriel "Who hurt you little brother? I'l kill them."

Castiel thought fast, if Gabriel was this worried you had better tell him what was wrong, when Castiel was 6 he had come home from school crying, Gabriel found him, when Cas refused to tell him what happened the trickster had somehow managed to fill the postman's bag with Crabs for 'Looking at my brother wrong.' and put hair dye in their cosuin Uriel's shampoo for 'Being an intimadating dick towards my brother.' This went on with over 20 different people and 'tricks' until Castiel admitted Becky Rosen had gone through his bag and stolen his 'lucky' pen- A blue rollerball in lego batman casing. Mysteriously 2 weeks after admitting this Becky and her mother relocated to Cambridge after her dad was mysteriously outted as a cheat through a sereis of letters with pictures posted through the door over a 2 day period. That couldn't have been Gabriel though? He had only been 20 at the time. (He was currently 31)

However back to the present, Gabriel was still studying.

"Nothing happened Gabe I swear but..."

"Go on."

"I w...wanted it to."

"I think I need an explanation." Gabriel looked thouroughly confused.

"Well there is this boy at school, his name is Sam and well... I met him in the nurses office... and he is just so cute and i've heard he is really smart. There are romurs that he taught himself Latin, you know? And he is really smart i've heard. He won the year 12 ( **11** **th** **grade)** Chemistry hunger games, I remember Crowley telling me but i've never seen him before, we don't have classes together and i've heard he spends a lot of time in the Sixth form library and stays on site all day, if i'm not in lessons i'm at the library on the corner of Whipsnade drive... and i'm rambling but I really want to get to know him!"

"So your how silent sulky attitude is because you have a crush on the Winchester kid."

"Yeah, but he will never like me, i'm just the weird, parentless kid who spends all his time re writing texts in latin, writing History essays i'l never turn in, Re-reading Philosophy textbooks trying to gain as much information about theodicies and Dualist belifs as I possibly can. I'm the kid who couldn't take 4 A-Levels because I only got 4 GCSEs. I'm an no one."

"You shut your mouth Castiel, you are fucking brilliant okay!?"

"Whatever Gabe i'll just deal with it."

"Cas-"

"Goodnight gabe."

Gabriel turned towards the door, looking back at his baby brothers broken posture. If only there was something he could do.


	4. An overdue explanaton

**JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE**

I know you're not supposed to do this but I thought i'd clarify some facts about the story.

The story is based around a UK Sixthform which is the equivilent of ages 16-17 (Year 12) and 17-18 (Year 13) I don't know enough about the USA to write it that way i'm very sorry.

Sam's subjetcs are: Maths, Chemistry, Physics and French

Castiel's are: Philosphy, History and Latin

Gabriel is 14 Years older than Cas and is currently 13 one.- I needed him to be old enough to be Cas' legal guardian

Castiel's dad died when he was 4 Gabe was 18

Dean is 4 years older than sam and is currently 21 years old

Mary Winchester died when Sam was 14 and dean was 18

John Winchester was put in a Mental health hospital a year later with Paranoia and Religeous Phycosis claiming Demons started the fire – in relaity it was a gas leak started when they were trying to move the oven that no one noticed.

Crowley works at the library that Cas frequently visits, they talk a lot

Crowley is 19

Dean works as a consultant mechanics, he travels around aiding mechanics in fixing the most difficult cars.

Gabriel owns a sweetshop


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry about the AN last post but I realsised suddenly a lot of my readers weren't from the UK and so wouldn't be familiar with 6th form. Also I appologise again! For any spelling mistakes my spell check is still glitching. Also i'm hoping it gets Fluffy, as Slutforsastiel (IG) likes fluuf, in the next chapter!**

 **Warnings: Bad language**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural a lot of the things in my other fics would be canon, the only thing I own is this storyline**

 **BEFORE you read I would like to say I am not transphobic and I just wrote the comments from other characers to show how uneducated a good portion of the world are on the LGBTQ+ community**

Sam Winchester didn't know what to do. Dean was right, he felt like the prince in cinderella (Fucking Cinderella!) except without a shoe, all he had was a song and his limited knowledge of the boy's apperance – Messy hair, smooth skin. Helpful.

Sam's first instinct was to go on Dean's comment ("Are you sure it was a boy?") so he asked his Transgender friend Hermione, (Previously Harvey but of course the Harry Potter fanatic chose Hermione) However that didn't go to well...

"How the hell should I know?" Sam had explained that he thought the transgender community were all tight knit. Well that resulted in being punched straight in the face (Who said girls couldn't hit?) and left him on the reciving end of the silent treatment all morning for being an "Ignorant,

Prejudiced tosser", until in the library at lunch she snapped, "What makes you so sure he was trans." Sam explained about the song thing.

"What boys can't like pop songs? They've got to listen to something 'manley' like rap. You are a prat Sam Winchester." He rolled her eyes and pulled her History essay closer.

"You are Brilliant H! Absolutley brilliant! I know exactly where to look now!"

"Oh god, where?"

"I'm going to stake out outside the boys bathrooms in the common room! Listening to the song!" he slammed his book shut and shoved it in his bag.

"Because that can't go wrong." but Sam was already gone.

10 Minutes later found Sam sitting on a chair from the common room right outside the boy's bathroom 'Pretty girl', which he had download yesterday while he was off sick, playing outloud on the speaker Leo, Hermione's brother, had made for him in technology last year. Leo was in year 8 at Aaronovitch Secondary School, he was 14 years old. Sam was quite close with their family and Leo was like a brother to him.

He was getting some very strange looks thrown at him, and had been called a pervert three times already by insecure girls walking past with their boyfriends. He supposed they had reason to be insecure around him, with Sam's status he could have anyone he wanted, male or female, but that wasn't what Sam wanted. He wasn't like Dean. Sam wasn't sure why he was classed popular his closest friends were the transgender Hermione amd the overweight Will S both people who he had known since starting school age 6 and had stuck by him through out everything with hi mum and dad even though they had been outcasted by society for not fitting social norms. Thinking of his friends, they were both approaching him now, concern etched into Will's face and amusment of Hermione's.

"The bells about to go for last lesson." Will began "What are you doing?" Hermione snorted. Sam ignored her.

"I have a free next lesson, meet you in the common room after?"

"P.E last lesson is cancelled. Smith's went off sick lesson 4 and there is no one to cover. I thought we could head over to the library for the hour? I was hoping you would help me with my French homework." Sam looked like he was going to object.

"He won't he is waiting for the guy he is stalking." Hermione interjected

"Stalking? What?"

"Ignore her i'll tell you on the way to the library."

The next second the bell rang.

"See you after history."

On the way to the library Sam explained to Will about the Cinderella scenario to a snikering Will. "Oh you absoloute idiot, you really said that to H? You prat. And a crush on a boy you met once, that is gold." And that is all that was said on the subject until the final bell had gone and they were heading back to the common room to meet Hermione.

"Bonjour mon enfant malade de l'amour"

"Child of love H really? What were you trying to say?" Laughed Sam

"Love sick child."

"Thats probably not even a slang thing in france, how did you come up with that?" Asked Will

"I strung up the words I knew... Shut up"

"You need to brush up on your french, you wouldn't belive you were doing it at A level"

The 3 walked up to the local Coffee shop, it was almost empty since Costa round the corner moved in and was dubbed the 'cool' place to drink. Not that the 3 gave a damn. Gerritsen's coffee was amazing! They ordered their usual and took a seat in the corner.

"A Vanilla Late and a Cocoa flapjack for the pretty blonde" The waitress know as Molly said handing a cup to Hermione

"An Iced berry lemonade and blueberry muffin for the berry freak in the corner." She said handing Sam his order

"And a soy hot chocolate and Lemon biscuite for the track champion"

"Thank's Molly" The teens chimed as she smilled and went back to the counter.

They came to Gerritsen's every Wednesday and Friday and occasionally popped in for 5 minutes in the morning to get a take away hot cholate in the winter or during their joined free periods that all chemistry students had Tueday before lunch.

"Any luck finding your copain d'être?"

"Oh my life you got it right!" Cried Will sacrasticaly

"No I did not find him, and don't call him my copain d'être he may not like me" ( **Translations at the end)**

"I doubt you're going to find him on just a song." Said Will cautiously. Sam sighed.

"I know."

"What song was it anyway?" Asked Hermione.

"Pretty girl by Maggie Lindermann."

"WAIT!? AS IN I can Swear I can joke, I say whats on my mind?"

"Yeah why?"

"This kid, messy black hair, quiet, 5ft6 ish?"

"YEAH! How did you know."

"Your copain d'être is in my History class, his name is Castiel Novak."

 **AN**

 **Translations**

 **copain d'être : Boyfriend to be**

 **Bonjour mon enfant malade de l'amour : Hello my child of love ***

 **She was trying to say 'hello my love sick child'**

 **That scene is based on what happened when a kid tried showing off in year 8 french class by using google translate and the teacher straight up laughed at him.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Please review! I would love to hear your opinion. I'm going to try and make the next few chapters fluffy. If I do decide to add in any other languages there will be a translation at the end like the last chapter, but I do have to say i'm not fluent in any of the languages I use I only did about 1-2 years of learning basic french, german and spanish and I only know a little latin from extenive reading.**

 **Warnings: Bad language**

 **Disclaimer: Believe it or not I do not own supernatural and if you haven't worked that out by now you need to read my notes in bold not skip over them.**

Castiel returned to school the following monday, Gabriel had insisted on keeping him home for the rest of the week, taking the time off from his sweetshop and paying Jodi Picoult overtime to man the shop while he was off. Castiel loved Gabe dearly but by sunday evening no amount of thinking about staying out of prison to find Sam was going to stop him stabbing if he had to spend another 24 hours around him. So monday he went to school, and if he hadn't been so engrossed in his music on the way in he would have noticed a blonde girl follow him from the gates all the way to his locker. And if he had noticed that he would have not as been as surprised at what came next.

When he came back to drop off his textbooks after Philosophy and pick up his History textbook before heading down to Gabriel's sweetshop which was 5 minutes away from the school, he promised he would check in during is after break free to show he was okay. Gabriel was like a bloody Mother Hen. It was while he was carefully replacing his Philisophy textbook when a piece of card fell out of his locker picking it up he looked around, a girl with Blonde hair who recognised as a girl from his History class, she was standing besider her locker talking to a boy with black as the night curly hair, that was obviously Will Cooper, Crowley had showen him the vidoe of the boy winning the champinon of Nixen Secondary school and sixth form, track champion and beating the schools record for the first time in 6 years. It was on youtube under the title 'Fat boys can run' which Cas thought was extremly rude, fat shamming was on his top 10 list of things society does that annoys him.

Turning back to the card Castiel read what was written there in cursive writing.

 _Your hair is black as a winters sky_

 _And winter is something I love highly_

 _Almost as much as your smooth baby skin_

 _I think being with you would be an absoloute win_

 _Signed_

 _copain d'être_

 **copain d'être** Cas knew that term, gabriel had used it before when he got revenge on that french girl who broke up with him over text the day before going out with the rich boy when gabe was 17 and she was here on a foreign exchange program. But what did it mean... Copain meant friend and d' **être** was future tense. He would have to ask Gabriel. Talking of Gabriel he had better get a move on or Gabe would probably march down here to meet him.

10 minutes later saw Gabe and Gabriel sitting in the back room at the sweet shop drinking Hot choclates bought in by Jodi who had gone and go them at Gabriel's request half an hour earlier and had arrived back at the same time as Cas. Chocolate Orange for Gabe and Plain for Cas. They were in unfamiliar cups. "So let me get this straight, a unknown boy, put a tiny poem in your bag and signed it in french... It's definetly not an exchange student right because I forbid that!"

"No all exchange student are bad Gabe you just dated a prick. And how do you know it's a boy?"

"Copain d'être it means Boyfriend to be" Cas sighed sadly. "I'm sorry kiddo but this guy probably isn't your Sam, Its probably an english and French student." Cas looked like he was going to cry. "Don't worry kid, i'm sure it will work itself out, come you can help me in the shop for a bit, i'l let Jodi go on a break."

So Cas and gabe worked side by side in the sweetshop until Castiel had to return to school for History.

History went incredibly slowly, The only entertainment being seing that blonde haired girl from earlier, Hermione getting told off for texting. Cas was sure he'd never heard her get into trouble before. However half an hour after that he was grabbing todays textbooks out of his locker, putting them in his bag and heading down the road to the library to talk to crowley.

"Hello darling." Greeted Crowley when he saw Castiel come in

"What's up you black eyed demon."

Crowley was sat behind a desk sideways, legs up in a chair reading a book titled 'The magic Cottage' by James Herbert

"Thought you said he was boring?"

"Yeah well i've got to be seen advertising." Cas knew he was lying

"How was school, You finding Nixen better than Kripke?"

"The subjects are broader, it's nice not knowing anyone as everyone seems to have come from Aaronovitch. However it's got to a point where I feel like transfering to Reichs, I know it adds 30 minutes onto travel time like Kripke did but something happened today and..."

"What happened darling, il have my minions kill them!" He said standing up and putting the book down.

"It's not like that..."

Castiel began to recount everything that had happened since the day he was sent home sick.

"And Gabriel thinks the person who wrote it was a boy who took English and French." Finished Cas.

Crowley stopped to think then "Oi Bradbury get over here?"

"Sup Bitches?" Asked the small red head who was often here fixing the archaic computers.

"I need you to hack the Nixen sixthform student lists."

"What!?" cried Cas but he was ignored.

"Easy, budge." She said pushing Crolwey out the way and pulling out her laptop. 10 minutes later they were sitting in front of the Nixen student lists.

"Right well there are 5 people taking French and English Language, and 3 taking English Lit most of the 48 in both classes combined are taking English and Italian. But males taking both there is none."

"One sec... there you go"

"Thanks Charlie."

"No problem." She packed up her stuff and left.

"Well there goes that theory."


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: My 3rd chapter today, i'm on a roll, probably won't update today again after this. How are you finding the story? I know it is very OOC but this is just how I picture non supernatural world highschool Characters.**

 **Warnings; Bad language**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned supernatural this would not be called FAN fiction**

Sam put his plan into action the following Monday morning. Hermione trailed Cas from the gate to his locker and text me the second he had headed to the common room before first lesson, or wherever Castiel went afterwards, Sam didn't see him in the common room, he didn't think he ever had now he thought about it. After he had recived the text he met hermione in front of Castiel's locker and picked the lock, the downside of having key hole lockers was that getting into someone elses was way to easy. He placed a small piece of card next to the History textbook in Castiel's mostly empty locker. Most people kept all their books in their locker, Castiel apparently did not. Planning to send Hermione and Will back at break, Sam and Hermione headed to the common room to wait for Will to arrive. He had texted this morning saying he would be late, his brother Jack was refusing to get up and so their mum had ordered Will to see jack to the bus stop, just to make sure he got there which meant Will had to catch a later bus because the bus stop Will needed was a 10 minute walk from the Aaronovitch bus stop. It usually Took Will a 10 minute bus ride to get here, compared to the 20minute one to Aaronovitch.

At break Will and Hermione went and loitered by the lockers outside the Common room while Sam hid in the common room himself. 5 minutes later they met back up and they told him they that Castiel had found the card. And that Castiel had then hurried off looking harrased and they had seen him sign out in the book outside reception which was luckily located directly downstairs from the Common room.

After french The three split up, Hermione headed for History (With Castiel), Will and Sam heading for the main Library which would empty with the younger years not having free lessons instead of the sixth form library that would be filled with Geography students having a room change to use the computers for their coursework. Apparently everyone else with frees had the same idea but the boys didn't mind and immediatley started on reading the chapter they had been assigned last lesson.

 _'Atoms contain three_ ** _sub-atomic particles_** _called protons, neutrons and electrons.'_

"What are we GCSE students?" Bitched Will. Sam just sighed.

20 minutes later they had both finished.

"Well that was informative." Said Sam with an eye roll

"Yeah who would have known electrons are aranged in shells."

"It's not like that it GCSE level knowledge."

"Yeah. Common room?"

"Yep."

They took the left corridor heading towards the stair case for the common room.

"So, how do you think your copain d'être is feeling right now?"

"I don-" * **WHO YA GUNNA CALL***

"Who text?"

"Hermione- Apparently copain d'être is back and looking harrased as ever."

Half an hour later they met Hermione back in the Common room.

"Well he looked bored as hell, harrassed and ran out the door the second the bell went. I followed him back here, he grabbed his books and signed out. I assume he has a free last."

Sam pulled a face.

"What?" Hermione and Will asked in unison.

"I know what i'm doing tommorow."


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Please excuse any mistakes in this chapter there are 3 reasons for them. 1) It is 1230am**

 **2) My spell check is broken 3) There is a freaking spider in my room and my brother has already got rid of 2 for me today but he is asleep now so i'mvery distracted and waiting for my mum to go to bed (She won't get rid of it) to go downstairs without being yelled at.**

 **Warnings: Bad language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural otherwise I would pay Jared, Jensen and Misha to rescue teenage girls from spiders in the early hours of the morning.**

Castiel awoke at 7am, and threw on his clothes. Gabriel was sitting in the living room drinking coke (At 7am yes) when Cas walked in.

"You're up early it's tuesday you don't have to be in till 1130 today. You hve frees first and second remember?" Gabriel said pointing towards Castiel's timetable stuck to the fridge.

"Yeah I thought I would go to Crowley's this morning."

"What time?"

"Well you go in at 9 so I figured I would walk in with you and then head to Crowley's flat. He works the afternoon shift today." Castiel said, making coffee. "Plus he would kill me rocking up at anytime before 9am."

Gabriel nooded turning to glance at the clock, it was now 730am

"I thought I would pop into the shop after 4th I have a free 5th so I could help out? I'm seeing Crowley this morning so unless I get any assignments i'm free?"

"That would be great Cas! Hey I got you something, it's not much but I thought you would like it, he stood up and pulled a box shaped present out of a draw."

Carefully unwrapping the emerald wrapping papper Castiel opened the box, inside were two objects both singally wrapped. Unwrapping the first present Castiel's eyed widdened. In the paper had been a a copy of Carrie by Stephen King, but that wasn't the best part, inside it had been signed by Stephen King.

"Gabe, what? Why? This must have cost an arm and a leg. Crowley said signed books by people like Stephen King could cost over £1000"

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"Uh Tuesday, the 26th of September, 2017?"

"4 Years today, Dad died, before he died he gave me an envelope of money, told me to spend it wisley, he said 'Gabe one day that Castiel is going to feel more lonely than ever, but he will flourish, I tell you he will flourish, you will know when the time is right. Buy him something special. Show him he will never be alone." Castiel had began to cry. " I am so incredibly proud of Castiel, you've moved to a NEW school, no one knows you, and you are top of all your classes despite not doing very well at GCSEs and not being able to take 4 classes. If dad was still alive, If the cancer hadn't killed him, he would be so proud of you. Mummy to. My brother I love you so much. Open the next present, go on."

Still crying Castiel opened the last present. It was a photoframe with a picture of a woman with dark curls falling around her hips, holding a baby kissing a man, his dad on the cheek, with a 14 year old Gabe in the background. They were in a hospital.

"Mummy died 4 hours after this picture was taken. She loved you so much, if she could have stayed she would, the infection was too bad." Gabe pulled Castiel into his arms, they remained in this position until Cas pulled away, wiping his eyes and glancing at the clock. "Come on we better go, it's nearley 830." Cas put the presents back in the box and put them on his desk, splashed some water on his face and met Gabe in the hall. "Lets go."

It was just before 9am when a disgruntled Crowley opened the door to a "Way too chirpy" Castiel.

"You had breakfast" called Crowley going into the kitchen.

"Nope." Replied Cas pulling out a chair.

"Berry Meddly Pancakes?"

"You know me so well."

As they sat down to eat Crowley bought up the note.

"Do you think you will get another today?"

"I hope not"

"Hmm"

…

"I hope you've done all your homework and i'm not distracting you from your studies."

"Yes it's all done. I had to re write a scene from my favourite book for Latin but thta's done."

"Pet Semetary?"

"Yeah"

"Why don't you do something different, I could help you with it?"

"What?"

"How about we rewrite Hume's arguments against Miricales in Latin WITH an explanation."

"But it has to be from a book."

" It's in this one." Crowley slammed a copy of a well used textbook on the table.

"I'll hand in both."

At 11am Cas left Crowley's and arrived at school for 1115. He signed in and headed for Latin, barley resisting the urge to check his locker. However by the end of History the urge to check his locker was so strong that he asked to borrow the largest textbook in the room just so he had an excuse to go to his locker. Not that he needed one. He was not disapointed.

This time instead of a poem there was a cheap mp3 player with a note.

 _For you copain d'être_

Cas was confused was he copain d'être or was it the mystery boy's signiture. Maybe it was both. He plugged in his earphones and headed to Gabriels the mp3 playing. The music lasted no more than 2 minutes, it wasn't the best edit on the planet, but it was about the lyrics/

" _I've been hearing sympothonys, before all I heard was silence_

 _I'm Sorry if it's all too much_

 _I never thought i'd find this feeling_

 _And now your song is on repeat_

 _Because there is nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _Anyway the thing is, what I really mean_

 _Yours are the sweetest eyes, i've ever seen_

 _You know just how to make my heart beat faster  
Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster  
You hit me head-on, got me weak in my knees_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

Cas was playing the lyrics over and over in his head when he arrived at the shop.

"What ya listening to Kiddo?" Asked Gabe as Cas walked in

"It's another note." He handed the mp3 player over to Gabe who listened to it through. Snorted. Then said "So maybe it's a Music and French student."

Cas went into the back and texted Crowley to find out if that was possible.

An hour later he got a text back

'One kid but unlikely according to my minions he is straight as a pencil, dating that Cops Kid.'

So it wasn't a music student.

 **AN**

 **Hume's arguments are 4 arguments a Philospher called David Hume had against miricales being proof of God's existence. (I did GCSE Philosophy)**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry about my Spider issues last AN.**

 **I have gone through and fixed the continuity issues and I have made myself a time table for the kids and a list of dates so I don't forget anthing. PLEASE DROP ME A REVIEW!?**

 **Warning: Bad Language**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural Hermione and Will would be canon. They would not die. And they would live in the bunker with Sam and Dean making it feel all homely but not hunting because Sam would never put them in harms way. Unfourtunatley I do not.**

Once again the following morning the group had planned to follow Castiel and then break into his locker, but Castiel never turned up. "Do you think hes ill?" Asked Sam anxiously pacing up and down the Common Room. Will glanced at Hermione before cautiously beginning, "I don't think he can be ill again..."

"Maybe I scared him off? Oh my God he is going to hate me! Copain d'être hates me!"

Sam was still pacing looking broken. Pulling slightly at his hair.

"What have we got this morning?" Asked Hermione

"Uh Physics and Maths." Will replied

"SAM WINCHESTER YOU SIT DOWN NOW!"

Sam threw himself down on a chair sulkily

"You haven't scared him off! He is on a Free think about it we had Maths yesterday and he went home after 4th he must have a free when we have Maths?"

There was silence and then Will said

"Lets just put it in and then check in at break and lunch?"

They agreed and put the MP3 player in the locker before hurrying off to Physics lesson 1.

Keeping Sam focused In both Physics and Maths proved difficult. By break Will and Hermione were at their wits end. They decided not to hide by the lockers again and instead went out into the front enterance and loitored by the fence, obscured by a group of Year 13s taking a ciggaret break outside the gates. 15 Minutes later when they were beginning to lose hope walking through the gates without a glance in their direction was Castiel. They watched him walk into the school builiding before following. By the time they were inside Castiel was walking down the corridor opposite tot he doors, not even slightly in the direction of the lockers. They all seemed to feel the collective mood of the group drop.

Lesson 3 they all split up. Hermione and Will heading for the running track where Will was hoping to improve upon his 1600m Sprint time (1 mile) , A run that seemed way too long for Hermione's liking. Will's record was 12 minutes, his goal time being 9 minutes. Hermione was going to man the stop watch and then they would head off to the sixth form library for the final 20-30 minutes of the hour to practice linear equations. Sam, unfourtunatley had to go to Chemistry however he couldn't concentrate. What if Cas was avoiding his locker on prurpose. When the bell went he Met Will in the common room where they planned to spend their joint free before lunch while Hermione was in history with Castiel.

 _An hour later:_

 ***WHO YOU GUNNA CALL** *

"Who text?" asked Will

"H! Copain d'être incoming!"

Will and Sam took up seats at the edge of the common room, just out of sight of the lockers, sure enough 5 minutes later Castiel walked around the corner, glancing around suspisciously he opened his locker. Frowning at the MP3 player in his bag and reading the note. His frown turned to a smile, he pocketed the note and took off walking down the stairs.

Not 2 minutes later Hermione climbed the stairs and entered the common room. "He signed out again." She said popping down next to them.

"We've got a free next, want to pop to JP's for lunch?"

They agreed and headed off for the sandwich shop, it was a 20 minute walk but was worth it. JP's was so much better than the Subway everyone frequented opposite costa, an 10 minute walk in the other direction.

"The usual?" Asked JP himsealf as they walked in. They nodded and sat in booth by the window watching cars drive by the fairly busy street outsie.

"Sooo, do you think he liked it?" Hermione asked

"I don't know, what if he thinks i'm trying to make him feminen by using those songs." She slapped him, rather hard on the arm. "There is nothing 'Feminine' about listening to a bit of Zara larsson. Just because it's more 'socially accepted' to-" Hermione was prepearing to go off on another one of her favourite things, Rants against Society. The boys were saved by the arrival of their food.

"Cheese toastie, Dr Pepper and a Cinnamon flapjack meal deal for Hermione." He smiled "Odd combo as ever." She rolled her eyes, used to this comment.

"Grilled Veg bap, Dr Pepper and a Cinnamon Flapjack Meal deal for the Vegetarian." He handed Will is order

"And for Sam a Chicken Bap with Mayo and lettuce, Dr Pepper and A Blueberry Flapjack Meal deal."

The three teens were creatures of habit and were well known and friendly in many places in town. So it wasn't surprising that just like all the servers at Geritsens, JP also knew they're usually orders.

So Sam was not at all surprised when he found himself calling out, "Hey JP?"

"Sup Sam?"

"Rememeber that story you told us about that gift basket you got that girl for valantines day when you were in sixth form? What was in it?"

JP galanced at him and broke into a wide a smile. "Relationship troubles Sammy boy?"

"Something like that."

"Well there was a variety of things, her favourite chocolates, Some signs with cute quotes on them, Bath stuff and some makeup." Sam had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Guys, eat up, we have some shopping to do."

 _To be continued_

 **The continuation of this chapter with be Chaper 10, as to not spoil Cas' next surprise.**

 **I will be writing in depth about the shopping.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't really know what i'm writing anyore it kind of just comes out... Also there will be quite big time jumps in this chapter and the next one because i'm trying to progress the story.**

 **Warnings: Bad language**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

To say Castiel was disapointed was an understatment. It had all been a joke Castiel was sure of it. Instead of a note from the mystery boy a single note was stuck to his locker.

 _You will never amount to anything_

It was cut out of news paper headlines stuck to a piece of paper. If Castiel hadn't been so upset he would have noticed that all The Mystery Boy's notes had been hand written and inside the locker. If he hadn't been so distraught he would have noticed that the resident bully, because apparently people still do this at 17, was laughing along with his friends. If he hadn't had tears in his eyes he would have noticed a blonde girl pull out her phone and try and get hold of someone. As it was he ran straight to Gabriel's sweetshop, tears streaming down his face, note clutched in his hand.

Castiel didn't make an apperance at school on Thursday or Friday.

Gabriel at a loss had phoned Crowley to talk to him but neither of them had got a response from Castiel who remained curled up on his bed, refusing to talk, refusing to eat only moving to use the bathroom.

To say Gabriel was murderous was an understatment, To say Crowley and he had not planned the death of the bastard who had done this was a lie. And to say they weren't surprised by what came next... well lets just say you would be the most unobservent person in existence.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:The Last Chapter!**

 **This chapter will be longer than the last one and jumps back in time to the end of Chapter 8 then progresses.**

 **Warnings:Bad language**

 **Disclaimer: No belive It or not I don't own Supernatural. Funny that.**

Twenty minutes later they left JP's. JP insisting that the meal was on the house and wishing them luck with their shopping.

"Where are we going Sam?" Asked Hermione hurrying to catch up

"We're are going to that shop, opposite that hipster store with all the candles and stuff, you know the just off of Back Street."

"Isn't that place a bit uh... edgy?"

"I looked in the Window last time I was in the area. It is perfect."

The three walked silently, it took over half an hour to walk there and as they walked in they agreed they would get the bus back.

The shop looked quite small from the outside, however on the inside it was quite extensive. It was dimly lit and a woman looked up as they entered. She smiled at Sam and they had a whispered conversation before the three were being shown around the shop with Sam pulling things off the shelf and examining them before replacing them. Finally after nearly 2 hours Sam settled on a large item that he had declared was "Perfect" The final price was £30 and Hermione's eyes widened but she said nothing as he payed.

As they left the shop Will spoke

"Do you not think thats a bit expensive?"

"Not for what it is. And I wanted the real deal" Sam looked around "Come on there is one last shop I want to go to."

Twenty minutes later the three were sat on a bus headed back towards the main area of Nixen town. Sam pulled out the items and put them on the table. The two gasped.

"What even is that?" they asked at the large packet. And "That's pretty" at the small card

Sam had planned on surpring Castiel by leaving a note with a time and a date in his locker the next moring but before he had made it to the Common room at break he got a frantic phone call from Hermione who had left Physics early for a meeting with the head of sixth form. Sam and Will took off running down the coridoor, screaming at year 7s to get out the way. They made it to the common room in less than 2 minutes. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" Sam yelled as he rounded the corner Hermione was on the verge of tears Raphael, a year 13 and resident bully, and his friends surrounding Hermione Sam heard the words 'Trannie Freak' before he saw red. However before he could punch the bastard he had broken away with a loud cry. Hermione had headbut him in the nose which was spraying out blood. The group ran off and Sam seized Hermione is a hug, but she pushed him away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's Castiel that bastard put a note on Castiel's locker. Cas broke down and ran off. I phoned you then they saw me. Sam I think he thinks it was you!" Sam's heart broke into a trillion pieces.

Once they were sure Hermione was okay they vowed to talk to Castiel tommorow. But he never showed up, nor the day after.

Saturday morning Sam could take it no longer, he cancelled his plans with Will, who sounded quite relived to be able to spend the day practicing his P.E Presentation for the theory assesment. Hermione was at her nans in Great Yarmouth- Norfolk but he text her to tell her his plan anymore.

At just after 10 he pulled on a pair of Black jeans- not the ripped kind, and a plain black tshirt with a plaid shirt over the top. He pulled out the card and wrote 4 words, and signed it in french. Before covering it back up and putting it in his bag, he also got out the package, carefully placing it in a decorative box, tying a bow and putting it in the bag.

He didn't really know whether where he was going was where he wanted to go but Dean said it was, although his assurance wasn't exactly trustworthy. However after 10 minutes walking he came to a door. He knocked twice, taking deep breaths, his nerve started to fail. Finally the door opened.

"Hello, My name is Sam Winchester and I was hoping to speak to Castiel Novak, you see I think there has been a big misunderstanding and I need to put it right." He had rehearsed that in his head the whole way here but it didn't feel like enough. And the 2 males standing in front of him were looking at him like they were going to punch him in the face.

"What misunderstanding would that be." Snapped the smaller man, he looked about 20ish.

"Well you see a... uh... guy at Nixen he...uh...stuck a note to the front of Castiel's locker and Castiel might belive that the note was from a guy who calls both Castiel and himself Copain d'être, and you see that was me but Castiel dosen't know that was me. And now he must be very confused and I just wanted to sort it out."

"So let me get this straight, You are copain d'être and that note wasn't you?"

"Yeah."

Both men smiled, a kind of relived smile. "You had better come in then. I am Gabriel, i'm Castiel's brother, and this is Crowley his best friend."

Crowley showed Sam up the stairs to a room at the far end of a hallway. "You hurt him and I will end you." With that Crowley disapered down stairs he heard him say goodbye and the front door open and shut.

Sam took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No reply. Quietly Sam pushed the door open and looked into the room. It was a pitiful sight. Castiel was in a fetal posistion on his bed, his eyes blood shot. When he saw the door open he glanced up and seeing Sam he slowly raised his head.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Shhh copain d'être I will explain." The reaction was instant. He sat bolt upright on the bed and glared at Sam. "YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

"Stop! It wasnt me I swear I can explain!"

"Explain then."

So Sam explained everything, from the day in the Nurses office up to knocking on the Novak front door. And Castiel listened quietly. After Sam finished there was silence.

"I got you something, I thought it might help. It is supposed to help with Anxieties and stress and I know you might need it after what my friend told me happened. Here." He handed Castiel the box out of his bag. Castiel looked at him suspiciously before opening it.

"It's so pretty! But what is it?" Castiel asked lifting the Pink rock out of the box and examining it.

"It's called a Himilayan Salt lamp."

"Sam?"

"Yes."

"I love it."

"So copain d'être, so do you... I mean are we...?"

Sam handed him the card

 _Build a bear date?_

 _Copain d'être_

"Date... so we're like a..."

"Couple?" Cas nodded.

Sam pearched on the bed and held out his arms. Slowly very slowly Castiel moved into his arms.

"Thats a yes then?" Asked Cas

Sam pulled him closer and smiled.


End file.
